


"Can I kiss you?"

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, flustered Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is normally confidant with his feelings but taking a step with Liam is not so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr with "Can I kiss you?" and I am a sucker for Lirry fluff.

It’s long past the days of coordinating travel plans with the rest of the boys so Harry thanks his current favorite deity when he see’s Liam slip into the elevator at their hotel. He doesn’t have his bags like Harry but he couldn’t have been in long. 

“Liam! Hey Li!” Harry slings his bag over his shoulder and hurries to the elevator. A hand reaches out and holds the door. Liam’s face splits into a wide smile when he sees Harry rushing over to him, clutching at the top of his tight trousers, trying to keep them in place. 

“Mate!” he greets, clapping Harry on the back when he finally reaches him. 

“Hey,” Harry says, flipping his hair out of his face and pressing the button for their floor. He’s letting his assistant check him in and manage his bags. Its not etiquette he likes to encourage but from the muffled scoff and “of course” he heard her utter when Harry had called to Liam he figures its fair pay back.

“Nice holiday?” Liam asks.

They are just returning to touring after a ten day break and while Harry feels refreshed he’s missed the boys and one in particular. 

“Yeah. My mum completely ruined my diet but I couldn’t resist packing some of her butterscotch cookies anyway.” 

“Please tell me you’re sharing.” 

Harry can’t bring himself to admit that he had packed them with Liam in mind. He knew Liam couldn’t refuse butterscotch. He just nods and smooths his hair back again. 

They arrive at their floor and Harry follows Liam down the hall, listening to him chat about the nights he spent with friends and Louis’ latest prank. He listens but he doesn’t as he watches Liam move, strong muscles teasing under a thin shirt. Harry was to peel it away, run his hands over the toned flesh and- 

“Harry?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I asked if you’d checked in yet.”

“Right. No. Haven’t yet. Some one’ll bring up a key soon.” 

“You can come in here but I expect payment.” 

Harry swallows hard and reminds himself Liam only means cookies. Its not like Harry to get like this around a crush but he supposes this has been a long time coming. His crushes have been old school friends or acquaintances he sees and flirts with on occasion. Liam is a constant and it scares Harry that taking a step with Liam is more like taking a leap or plunge. 

He can’t watch Liam unpack and chatter about his break any longer so he digs through his bag for the cookies. Liam comes over at the sound to the brown paper bag being pulled out. 

“Brilliant!” And Harry thinks Liam would reach out and snatch away the cookies but instead he spreads his arms wide and pulls Harry into a hug. 

His arms hold him close and would have crushed the air out of Harry if he wasn’t already breathless from the feeling of the muscles shifting around him. It wasn’t the first time they’ve hugged but Harry still isn’t used to how fully Liam commits to hugging someone. 

Liam pulls away and lets his hands slide down to his waist where they seem to end up too frequently if you’d ask Harry’s pounding heart. He smiles brightly at Harry and he marvels at how even his smile is 100%. 

Harry reaches up and flips the dangling strands of Liam’s hair back. Its in no way long but Harry will take any excuse to touch Liam in return. 

But Liam flushes slightly at the touch and Harry feels his fingers clench slightly at his waist. He doesn’t look Harry in the eyes. 

Harry has always allowed himself to get lost in his romances, wooing, impressing, flattering and caring for his partner but for some reason he hasn’t been able to take the leap when its his band mate in question. 

But Liam hasn’t moved his hands away and he’s sure he’s hearing two hearts fighting to be heard over the other. So he takes a lesson from Liam about committing his full self. 

“Liam?” 

“Yeah?’ His fingers clench on his waist again and Harry rest his arms around Liam again as well. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Its quiet and Liam doesn’t look at Harry for more than a second at a time as he worries his lip with his teeth. Harry swallows hard as he waits. 

“Yes,” he whispers. Its quiet but its sure. 

Harry slowly cups Liam’s face in his hand and bends toward him not sure if he should look at Liam’s excited eyes or bright lips. But when Liam’s eyes flutter closed Harry closes his as well and kisses him. 

His lips are warm and strong in a way Harry never expected but are very Liam. He kisses gently though as they learn each other. Its slow, a bit hesitant and he feels Liam’s hands clutch at him in restraint. Harry doesn’t want to push his luck so he pulls away. 

It takes Liam a moment before he opens his eyes slowly as if he was waking from a dream. Harry can’t help the small returning smile. He keeps his hand on Liam’s faces, smoothing his thumb over the rough stubble there. He’s not sure what to say but he’s not being pushed away so he takes it as a sign to stay.

“Um-” Liam starts and Harry braces himself. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can we kiss again?” 

“God, yes,” he says and he’s still smiling as he slots his mouth to Liam’s to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Lirry so please, feedback is encouraged because I am not sure I am portraying them correctly. (also I can't remember Harry's assistant's name or even if this is something she would do.... so if anyone has insight on that too that would be great!)


End file.
